Lab Partners and Football Games
by Jeanette Grimm
Summary: Bubbles and Boomer are lab partners and she invites him to a football game. He goes. What will happen between the blue counterparts?  Rated M for small lemon at the end.


**Hi Hi. Okay I know that some people out there are willing to kill me for not uploadin' to my Sisters Grimm story, but I forgot about it. So shoot me. Hope yall like this, just a random thought that poped into my head after watching some tributes on You Tube. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 15!**

**Disclamer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT PLOT :)**

She was sweet, popular, pretty, and innocent. She was artistic and sporty, but girly and the same time. She was always with her sisters; getting straight A's and scholarships. She would talk to anyone; even him. He was quiet, an outsider, handsome, and a trouble maker. He was into things that he shouldn't be and that was all most people knew about him. He was always with his brothers; getting into trouble. He wouldn't let people in; except her.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

**BOOMER'S POV**

I didn't want anyone to know that I came to these things for her but she was a great cheerleader. It didn't hurt that she had to wear that little outfit that hugged her in all the right places. Yeah, I was still a bad guy but not as much of one as I used to be, and I think that she liked that about me. Although, I couldnt say the same for my brothers.

"Dude, why are we even here?" My brother Butch said. "I could be home pushin' some hottie into a wall." He and my other brother Brick laughed at his crude joke.

"If you don't want to be here then you can go home." I said not looking at them.

"Dude you got the car. We can't go home." Brick said probably glaring at me.

"We live like a block from here. You could walk home." I said.

"That would ruin our new shoes and we couldn't do that it would make us look like punks." Butch said.

"You walk home or you stay here." I said with no facial expression just beacuse I know it makes them mad.

"Fine let's go home Butch and leave sissy boy here alone." Brick said sounding pissed.

"Dude! My Shoes!" Butch complained.

"Get your ass in gear before I gotta do it for you." Brick threatened.

Butch held his hands up in surrender. "Fine but now I'm gonna have to steal another pair" He said as they walked out of the stadium.

Finally quiet. I looked back to the field and she wasn't there. I straightened up to see over the screaming people and still couldn't see her. I stood up and caught a glimpse of a red ponytail followed by long straight black hair. Those were her sisters and I knew that where ever they went she was not far behind.

I looked to my right just in time to see my short, smart and beautiful lab partner in her Townsville High Raiders cheerleader outfit and her hair out of its normal piggy tails and into a long French braid that went to the middle of her back. Before I could catch myself I smiled.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

**BUBBLE'S POV**

He was here. I couldn't believe that he was actually here. I guess I should back up. So, a couple of days ago we got new lab partners in chem and Boomer and I were paired up. I really didn't have any problem with him since I no longer had to fight him. So, I thought that I would give him a fresh start. I gave him three passes to the game on Friday night and asked him if he would come. He shrugged his shoulders and told me that he would think about it.

I never really thought he would come but he really did. I thought that this meant that he liked me but I didn't want to jump to conclusions or anything with my sisters so close by.

By the time half time had came around he was talking to his brothers and Brick looked pissed off. But Boomer just had the same calm look on his face as any other time you would see him. I looked at my sisters and they were both on their phones most likely talking to each other.

We scored again right before half-time and we left the field. We had the rest of the night off so the JV cheerleaders could get in some real practice. I thought that I would go see my sisters but they were still on their phones. So after I told them that I had the rest of the night off I shook my head and made my way to were Boomer was.

I saw him standing up and looking around and I couldn't help but to hope that he was looking for me. I shook my head and felt the ends of my hair on the bare skin of my back and I put on my best smile. I was almost knocked out when he turned to me and actually smiled.

"Going somewhere?" I asked

"Nope. Not yet at least." He said as we sat down on the bleachers.

"Where you gonna go later?" I said as my heart dropped.

"I don't know yet."

I laughed. "Well, when you know tell me."

We talked and we laughed for the rest of half-time. When the clock got to one minute he looked sad for a fraction of a second then got his cool demeanor back on. "So, I guess you gotta go now, right?" He said almost sounding sad.

I laughed. "I have the rest of the night off."

"Really, well in that case..." He said as his face lit up.

"You know what you want to do now?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said as he dragged me down the steps.

"Where are we going?" I asked laughing.

"You will see when we get there." He said looking back at me and smiling.

I just let him drag me around the stadium thinking that he just smiled at me. He never shows any one his emotions and he showed me that he was happy. Although, it may have something to do with our history but I don't want to think of a reason right now.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by him breaking into a run. I was having a hard time keeping up so I hopped on his back. He laughed so I knew that I had not just pissed him off. I laughed as he sped up so we could get where ever we were going.

He ran along the back of the stadium and stopped at a little hole in the fence. "Go." He told me.

"You have got to be kidding me. Not in this skirt." I looked at him pointedly.

"You will be fine, now go." He laughed hitting me on my ass.

I looked back at him shocked and then smiled because he was flirting with me. I crawled through the hole and stood up on the other side. I was shocked; we were behind the bleachers. I could hear the rumors now _OMG! Did you hear that Bubbles and Boomer went behind the bleachers last Friday night and did it!_Well at least they would be true now, I think.

I'm not as innocent as I used to be. I have done this before.

He saw my look and shook his head. "No one knows that we are here. I promise."

"So where did your brothers run off to?"

He shrugged.

"You know even though we have a history of hating each other; I don't see why we have to now." I said smiling up at him. "I may talk to every one at school but I feel most comfortable talking to you. Hell, I don't even know why." I said looking down at my feet.

"Your the only one that I ever show emotion to. I don't know if this is gonna come out right, but I feel like you almost pull them all out of me." He said as he came closer to me. He got so close that I could feel his body heat and smell his body spray the combination was so much that it would have made me pass out if I was a normal person.

"Maybe we are both just crazy." I laughed

"Maybe. Maybe not." He said getting closer to me so that he could to bend his head into my neck.

His hot breath was tickling my neck and it was everything I could do not to moan. He kissed my neck once shyly and I gasped and pulled him closer. He smiled and started to pepper kisses all up my neck and up to my mouth.

He kissed me so passionately I forgot our past and everything that had happened between us and our siblings. He tasted like wintergreen gum. His lips were so soft yet firm enough for him to make my lips do what he wanted. His tongue licked my lips and I gladly let him to deepen the kiss.

I gasped when my bare back hit a cold steel beam. I arched my back and our bodies pressed together in such a perfect way. He growled and I moaned at the same time and we both knew that we had to have each other right now.

His hands were splayed out on my stomach. He would retract his fingers ever so often during the kiss. I had my hands inside his shirt scrapping my finger nails up and down his smooth toned abs. He moved his fingers to the bottom of my uniform and slowly slipped his fingers inside. He moved his hands up my body until he got to the edge of my bra. He slipped his fingers inside and started messaging my breast.

I moaned and arched my back. We broke apart and he lifted his shirt off so I could see that he had scars running the length of his abs and his sides. I guess that I stared just a little too long because, much to my disappointment, he took his hand off my breast and stepped back. He looked down like he was almost ashamed of his scars. I dragged him to me and hugged him.

"What happened to you?" I asked sliding my finger down one on his side.

"I'm the youngest so I get beat up a lot." He said sadly.

"If it counts for anything I think that you are way better than your brothers. I mean, you're sweet, smart-ish, and you're my counterpart so I have to love you."

"That counts for a lot. But you don't have to love me."

"I know, I choose to." I said taking off my skirt and kissing him again.

The kiss became deeper and we were back to where we started. We broke apart again and he lifted my shirt off and placed on his shirt. He looked down and saw my midnight blue, strapless bra was barely holding in my 34D's. His royal blue eyes went dark with lust and I knew that my sky blue ones were darker too.

He gently reached behind me and unhooked my bra. He laid it on our clothes and looked back at me. The cold October air made my nipples very hard. He hugged me to him and kissed me again. All of a sudden I had a jacket around me and we were in my room.

The house was very dark and there was the pile of our clothes on the floor. The Professor and my sisters were at the game so we had nothing to worry about. I couldn't see him but I could hear his breathing.

I slipped of the jacket and backed up till I hit my bed. I gasped because I was sitting on his jean covered lap in my underwear. He grabbed me from behind and kissed the back of my shoulder and in the crook of my neck.

I got up and went over to the window. I opened the curtains just enough to were the moonlight could get in. I turned around to find y self in his arms again. I relaxed and let him pick me up and carry me to the bed. He laid me down and slowly took my underwear off. Somehow he had managed to take off all his clothes too. He crawled on to me and spread my legs apart. He positioned himself but seemed to hesitate.

"I'm not a virgin." I said softly. That must have been what he was waiting for because he thrust into me right after I said it.

We both moaned when he was all the way in. I felt so complete with him in me. He pulled back and thrust in harder. It kept on going like this for a little while until we both screamed the others name and came at the same time.

He fell down beside me and pulled the covers on us. I quickly fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
